Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.2\overline{73} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 273.7373...\\ 10x &= 2.7373...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 271}$ ${x = \dfrac{271}{990}} $